Bond
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape acolhe Harry para o resgatar dos Dursley's. Fazendo isso, Snape dá a Harry a única pessoa que pode considerar como família. Juntos como um garoto e o seu guardião, Snape é praticamente tudo o que Harry conhece. Mas, será apenas algo normal ou, dados os acontecimentos, desenvolvem uma ligação mais forte do que alguma vez pensavam?
1. Prólogo

**Bond**

**Advertências:** Rated M, slash, language. 1995 (5º ano em Hogwarts), sem Voldemort. Os capítulos não vão ser muito grandes, e não segue os dias (pode haver curtos ou longos espaços de tempo entre os capítulos e, mais raramente, entre momentos), excepto os capítulos que têm datas. Se não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter (outros shippers no meio também);

Romance/Drama

**Resumo: **Severus Snape acolhe Harry para o resgatar dos Dursley's. Fazendo isso, Snape dá a Harry a única pessoa que pode considerar como família. Juntos como um garoto e o seu guardião, Snape é praticamente tudo o que Harry conhece. Mas, será apenas algo normal ou, dados os acontecimentos, desenvolvem uma ligação mais forte do que alguma vez pensavam?

* * *

**Prólogo**

**22 de Dezembro de 1985**

Severus Snape estava à frente da porta de madeira, com uma cor castanha escura, que entrando, dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. Pensando, desde que tinha sido chamado, o que poderia ser que o diretor de Hogwarts queria falar com ele, bateu firmemente na porta três vezes. Ouvindo um 'entre', Snape pousou a mão esquerda na maçaneta, e rodou um pouco, fazendo a porta se abrir.

Com um passo à frente para entrar, olhou em volta, como quase sempre fazia. Dumbledore tinha, definitivamente, a sala de professores mais interessante do castelo. Era uma sala circular, com bastantes janelas que deixavam que a luz do dia entrasse, e muitos retratos de antigos diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts. Nenhum dos dois falava, mas a sala não estava em completo silêncio. Haviam pequenos e engraçados sons que se faziam ouvir, ainda que não completamente identificáveis, mas provavelmente provenientes de alguns dos muitos curiosos objetos que Dumbledore ali tinha.

- Desculpa te incomodar, Severus. – Dumbledore falou, sentado na sua cadeira, escondida atrás da grande secretária. – Eu imagino que estaria preparando as suas coisas, para voltar para casa nestas férias.

- Sim, mas não tem problema. O que queria falar comigo? – Snape perguntou.

- Na verdade, eu preciso que venha comigo a um sítio, depois de preparar todas as suas coisas. Eu te chamei agora, porque eu não te queria apanhar de surpresa com isso depois. – O mais velho informou, olhando atentamente o homem em pé. Este estreitou um pouco os olhos.

- Posso saber do que se trata?

- Harry Potter. – A voz de Dumbledore notava-se um pouco mais severa. Snape deu um passo para trás sem pensar.

- E o que é que Harry Potter pode de alguma forma ter a ver comigo? – Perguntou. – Por favor, não comecemos com a mesma conversa que tivemos quando.. – Olhou para baixo quando a sua voz falhou um pouco. O seu tom estava agora mais baixo. – quando a Lily morreu. Eu não posso, Dumbledore.

- Só peço para vir comigo. Daqui a uma hora? – O diretor disse. Vendo o outro homem extremamente relutante, voltou a falar, seu olhar ainda mais penetrante. – Severus.

Este, ficou parado mais uns segundos, pensando. Por fim, antes de se virar e sair, fechando a porta, suspirou e assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

* * *

Dumbledore e Snape aparataram em frente a uma casa, ainda que do outro lado da rua. Tinha aparentemente dois andares, um tom castanho claro e alguns tijolos mais escuros, e telhas castanhas escuras. Tinha um pequeno relvado em frente à casa, com uma árvore e alguns arbustos também, tudo parecendo perfeitamente arranjado.

Mais que isso, em frente à porta fechada que tinha o mesmo tom que as telhas, estava um menino sentado, que não olhava em frente para poder reparar neles. Ele não aparentava ter mais do que os seus 5 anos de idade e apoiava a cabeça nos braços, estando estes apoiados nos joelhos levantados. Os seus olhos estavam fixos no chão. Usava umas calças rasgadas de cor preta, e uma camisola verde escura, também parecendo velha. Parecia estar muito mais desagasalhado do que deveria, para uma criança sentada na rua com o frio que fazia.

- Dumbledore.. – Snape começou, tirando os olhos do garoto, e olhando agora o outro homem. Porém, este não o deixou continuar.

- Eles maltratam-no, sabia Severus? – Ele disse. – São coisas muito más, as que acontecem. Eles não aceitam a pobre criança naquela casa, de qualquer maneira. De alguma forma, acho que uma das razões é que eles têm medo. Ainda mais quando ele crescer. – Ambos voltaram os olhos de novo para o garoto sentado, e Albus parou de falar por um minuto. – Ele devia ter ficado com você em primeiro lugar.

- Eu não podia. – O outro respondeu. – E eu não posso, ficar assim com ele..

- Você pode, apenas não queria. Provavelmente também porque ele é filho do James. – Dumbledore disse. – Mas se lembra, ele também é filho dela. Lily deu a vida por ele, ambos deram, ela não iria querer que isso acontecesse. Iria apoiar se você cuidasse dele. Severus, por favor. Vamos tirar essa criança daqui.

Levou mais alguns minutos mas Snape finalmente concordou. Não o poderia deixar ali. Ambos atravessaram a rua e, chegando ao menino, falaram com ele por um pouco. Assim que este se levantou também, Dumbledore bateu na porta dos Dursley.

* * *

**24 de Dezembro de 1985**

Era véspera de Natal e Harry Potter estava sentado no sofá preto de dois lugares que Snape tinha na sua sala. Ele parecia bastante embaraçado, não sabia o que fazer, se falar ou não, para onde olhar. Tinha chegado aquela casa fazia dois dias e, apesar de Snape lhe parecer um pouco severo e, também um pouco estranho, se sentia melhor do que em casa dos tios.

Já não precisava de dormir e fazer tudo no cubículo por baixo das escadas, mas tinha sim um quarto próprio e uma cama confortável. A comida, cuja ele já não tinha que fazer, apesar de se ter oferecido no primeiro jantar, pelo que Snape tinha ficado deveras chocado, era saborosa.

Snape entrou na sala com uma pequena caixa na mão, sem algum tipo de embrulho. Se sentou ao lado do menino e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

- Não se parece em nada com um presente, e também foi um pouco à última da hora, mas… toma. – O homem disse, ao que a criança pegou na caixa com o maior cuidado.

Abrindo, viu duas bolas que pareciam feitas de madeira, e um pequeno bastão. Olhou para Snape, com um ar de inquisição.

- Não são iguais às de verdade, mas as bolas se chamam Bludgers. É de um jogo que temos chamado Quidditch. Eu não sou bom nisto, mas eu achei que você iria gostar. – Ele disse, enquanto Harry voltou a olhar para a caixa aberta por mais alguns segundos. – Elas também voam.

Quando o garoto voltou a olhar para cima, uma lágrima escorria pela sua face. Deu um sorriso meigo.

- Obrigado.

Snape não abriu a boca, apenas retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso. Sentiu emoção se formar dentro de si mas, se contendo, apenas olhou o menino começar a brincar com o que tinha recebido.

Fora o primeiro presente, ou gesto simpático que Harry tinha recebido em toda a sua vida desde que seus pais tinham morrido.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira fanfiction Snape/Harry, mas eu tive a ideia, decidi fazer e eu espero que gostem. Se lerem e gostarem, façam review. Não custa nada, e me ajuda muito a continuar. Obrigada.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**1987**

Harry costumava dormir cedo. Naquela noite, já fazia quase meia hora que estava deitado na cama, mas simplesmente não conseguia adormecer. De barriga para cima, e com mais nada a não ser a cabeça descoberta, tinha os olhos abertos fitando nada mais que a escuridão do quarto. Suspirou. Tirando o cobertor de cima de si apenas com um movimento, o menino saltou da cama. Sentindo os seus pés ficarem imediatamente frios pelo contacto com o chão, calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto, começando a se dirigir para a casa de banho.

Já estava a viver com Snape fazia quase dois anos. Por vezes ainda se sentia, como descreveria, estranho, mas para a maior parte já se tinha habituado. Ao início, como era totalmente natural, estava muito receoso sobre o que iria acontecer, como as coisas iriam correr naquela casa estranha, e entre eles com aquele homem que ele ainda não conhecia. Ao longo do tempo foi reconhecendo porém que, Snape nem era tão mau como às vezes dava a sensação de ser. Se sentia muito melhor ali do que quando estava com os tios, as situações não eram sequer possivelmente comparáveis.

Por vezes, se perguntava porque Snape o tinha tirado daquela casa, e aceite ficar com ele. Não fazia muito sentido. Se nem a sua tia, que era a própria irmã de sua mãe, o queria minimamente, porque ele iria querer? Se, pelo seu entender, ele nem tinha nenhuma ligação com ele. Não eram parentes, os Dursley eram a única família que lhe restava. Mas não se demorava muito a pensar nisso. Não ia achar nenhuma resposta conclusiva, apenas acabava sempre pensando que tinha sido apenas gentileza do homem mais velho, ao saber o que se passava na casa dos seus tios, e por isso ele agradecia.

O corredor não estava tão escuro como o seu quarto, e nem precisava de andar muito para chegar à casa de banho. Ao lado do seu, era o quarto de Snape, ambos do lado direito do corredor. A casa de banho, cuja Snape não usava, pois sabia que ele tinha uma dentro do seu próprio quarto, era mais ao fundo, do lado esquerdo.

Ao passar pelo quarto do mais velho, reparou na porta aberta e o quarto estava iluminado. Harry se sentiu tentado a entrar. Sabia que àquela hora, Snape ainda estava na sala, como sempre ficava. Ainda assim, instintivamente olhou para trás para onde começava o corredor, para verificar se ele estava vindo. Concluindo assim que não, mordeu o lábio inferior e, com um olhar curioso, deu um passo em frente para dentro do quarto.

Olhou à sua volta. A cama de casal que estava no meio do quarto, encostada à parede branca do seu lado direito, estava ainda feita com o cobertor verde escuro perfeitamente arranjado. Sentiu calcar algo mais confortável que o chão duro e, olhando para baixo, reparou no tapete que havia. Na mesa de cabeceira, estava um livro de capa dura, castanha escura, e o candeeiro com a luz acesa. Do seu lado esquerdo, estava uma estante, com as mais variadas coisas. Foi andando lentamente ao lado, olhando elas atentamente. Parou, e olhou mais de perto quando viu um pequeno conjunto de fotografias se movendo.

Havia uma que parecia se destacar de todas as outras, sendo também a maior delas. Era uma mulher muito bonita. Ela parecia magra, mas não extremamente, e era pálida, porém nem chegando perto do suficiente para parecer, talvez, doente. O seu cabelo era comprido, com um tom ruivo vivo, e não completamente liso, ondulando quase nas pontas. Na fotografia, o seu sorriso ia gradualmente ficando maior, e era encantador. Os olhos dela, assim como os seus, eram de um verde brilhante.

- Mãe.. – O menino murmurou.

- Harry? – A voz de Snape se fez ouvir. Se assustando, o garoto saltou para trás, e olhou para a porta com os olhos bem arregalados, onde o homem estava em pé, olhando ele também.

- Me desculpe, eu.. não queria fazer nada de mal, eu só.. desculpe. – Murmurou de novo, dando mais um passo para trás.

Snape não disse nada de volta. Andou mais para dentro do quarto, e se dirigiu à estante, pegando na fotografia que Harry estava tão atentamente olhando. Sentou na borda da cama, e olhou ela também, voltando a falar.

- Ela era mesmo muito, muito bonita, não era?

Ainda que um pouco receoso, Harry lentamente chegou perto do homem e sentou ao seu lado. Cuidadosamente, falou também.

- É a minha mãe. Como você conhecia ela?

- Nós andamos em Hogwarts juntos, no mesmo ano. Ela foi minha melhor amiga, sabe? – Snape disse. O menino deu um sorrisinho, e logo em seguida ouviu o homem dar uma pequena gargalhada. – Na verdade, Lily foi a minha única amiga.

- Foi por isso que ficou comigo? – Harry perguntou.

- Ela foi a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Absolutamente encantadora, ela me ajudou bastante. – Respondeu, olhando o menino. – Você é filho dela, obviamente ela.. ela te amava muito. Não iria querer que continuasse naquela casa, sabe que nem ela e sua tia Petúnia se davam bem. Eu devia isso para sua mãe.

O garoto assentiu levemente com a cabeça, parecendo entender.

- E o meu pai, conhecia ele? – Perguntou, mais entusiasmado. A face de Snape se tornou mais severa, e o pequeno sorriso que ele tinha esboçado, se desvaneceu, o que fez Harry sentir que tinha perguntado algo de errado. O homem voltou a olhar para a fotografia na sua mão.

- Lily era extremamente gentil. Inteligente, ela me fazia uma pessoa melhor, me fazia sorrir. E ela era.. amada. Não merecia o que lhe aconteceu.

Harry ouviu e não disse mais nada, apenas continuou a olhar o homem mais velho ao seu lado que, também calado, apenas olhava para a mulher ruiva, emerso nos seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Harry se levantou, Snape não pareceu notar. O garoto começou andando em direcção à porta, para sair e deixar Snape sozinho, mas a meio voltou a ouvir a voz dele, o chamando. Se virou, e viu ele estendendo a mão que ainda segurava a fotografia.

- Pode pegar. Mete na sua mesa de cabeceira, eu não me importo. – Disse.

O menino hesitou um pouco, mas chegou mais perto, e pegou. Murmurando muito baixo um 'obrigado', andou mais uma vez para a porta para sair, olhando uma última vez para trás só para ver Snape ainda sentado na borda da cama, curvado, olhando para suas próprias mãos.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sempre respondo as reviews diretamente, mas para quem é Guest, tem que responder aqui mesmo por isso aqui vai:

**Giny -** Ainda bem que gostou, eu fico contente. Obrigada por ler e comentar, continua acompanhando e espero que goste!

**Guest -** Eu espero que tenha gostado, obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que continue a gostar e continua acompanhando também!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**1990**

Faltavam pouco mais de dez minutos para a uma da tarde. O almoço estava quase pronto, e Snape tinha pedido para Harry ir buscar pratos, talheres, copos, entre outros e para pôr a mesa.

O menino imediatamente fez o que lhe foi pedido. Com Snape fora da sala, Harry andou até ao armário e abriu, começando a pegar nas coisas e colocar em cima da mesa de madeira. Ao ir buscar o último copo , reparou em uma saca meia escondida, talvez intencionalmente, na parte mais baixa do armário. Olhando rápido para ambos os lados, e não vendo ninguém, se abaixou e tentou ver dentro da saca.

Reparou num embrulho dentro, de cor bordô, que não tinha uma grande dimensão. Ficou curioso, mas teria que rasgar o embrulho e sabia que isso não podia fazer.

- Harry, está pronto. – Ouviu Snape dizer. Muito rapidamente, se levantou de novo e, pegando então em mais um copo, fechou as portas do armário com mais força do que queria, e se afastou.

Uns minutos depois, ambos estavam sentados a mesa, comendo em silêncio. Ocasionalmente, olhava para o seu lado direito, onde mais longe estava o armário, coisa que não passou despercebida a Snape, por mais que Harry tentasse disfarçar.

- Em que é que está tão interessado hoje? – O homem perguntou, pousando os talheres e olhando ele, o que o fez engolir em seco. – Fica sempre olhando para o lado quando está a comer.

- Ah, não é nada. – Respondeu. – Só estava pensando.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha, ainda olhando o menino e levou alguns segundos para responder.

- Tudo bem então. Come, se não fica frio.

Harry assentiu levemente com a cabeça e levou o garfo à boca. Apenas dois minutos depois, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o homem ao seu lado.

- Severus?

- Sim, Harry?

- Bem.. é só que eu fiquei curioso.. – Ele começou. – Está uma saca, com um embrulho, dentro do armário, e eu me perguntei.. o que seria.

- Isso não é nada. Apenas algo que me foi dado à uns anos atrás, nada que precise de saber. – Snape respondeu, continuando a comer, sem olhar ele. Harry apenas aceitou a resposta, embora não fosse o que esperava receber. Sabia bem que insistir, provavelmente não ia dar em nada, e na verdade não queria incomodar com isso.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Harry ainda pensava na saca que tinha visto. Sabia bem que o mais sensato seria deixar o assunto, mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar e também sentir, por alguma razão, talvez a maneira como Snape lhe tinha respondido, que o conteúdo não era apenas algo desinteressante que lhe tinham dado.

Eram quase sete da manhã. Harry tinha planeado acordar mais cedo do que o normal, e mais cedo do que achava Snape normalmente acordar, para assim poder ver o que realmente estava na saca, e não ser apanhado. Se levantou e começou se dirigindo até à sala. As janelas abertas deixavam a luz da manhã, que ainda não era muita, entrar, mas era o suficiente para que tudo pudesse ser visto claramente. Como tinha pensado, tirou a saca do armário, deixando este aberto quando se foi sentar no sofá com ela.

Cuidadosamente, retirou o embrulho. Depois, lentamente e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, foi rasgando o papel. Não se apercebeu logo do que era o que tirou do embrulho. Parecia ter mais de duas cores, mas as que predominavam eram o preto e o verde escuro. Ao tocar, sentiu que o tecido era extremamente macio. Pouco depois, se apercebeu que deveria ser um manto. Colocando ele à sua volta, ficou mais que extasiado. Com os olhos arregalados e a boca meia aberta, tentava olhar para si mesmo de alto abaixo, mais que uma ou duas vezes, não só para admirar ainda mais o que estava vendo, mas para ter a certeza que era real.

Parte do seu corpo estava invisível. Obviamente sabia agora algumas coisas sobre o mundo mágico, e tinha visto algumas outras também, que Snape lhe tinha mostrado mas ele ainda ficava simplesmente entusiasmado quando via coisas assim.

_Isso é espetacular, _Harry pensava, sorrindo abertamente. Depois de tirar e voltar a colocar o manto mais algumas vezes, voltou a se sentar, colocando o manto em cima das suas pernas e reparando também numa carta caída no chão, que presumiu ter caído do meio da peça quando se tinha levantado.

Quando pegou, ficou mais que surpreendido ao ver '_Para Harry_' na parte da frente. Agora ainda mais tentado a descobrir tudo aquilo, abriu o envelope e o pedaço de pergaminho que estava dentro com pressa, começando a ler o que dizia.

_Harry,_

_esse é um Manto da Invisibilidade, se ainda se está perguntando. _

_Eu quero que fique com ele, como meu presente. Ele está na nossa família faz muitos anos, é muito antigo e um bem precioso. _

_Não pode cair nas mãos erradas e, se lembra sempre que ele pode te proteger. Sei que se for como eu, se sentirá tentado a pegar no manto em diversas ocasiões, mas use-o bem. _

_Nunca se esqueça que te amamos muito,_

_seu pai, James Potter._

Harry se sentiu emocionado. Só conseguiu ficar sentado, com a carta nas mãos, relendo. Porém, uns minutos depois, ouviu um pigarrear perto de si. Olhando para cima, viu Snape na sua frente, ainda com o seu pijama vestido e com um ar de quem esperava não estar a ver o que sabia que se estava a passar.

- O que está fazendo, garoto? – Perguntou.

- Eu? – Harry disse, agarrando a carta com mais força e mantendo ela perto de si. – Eu estava apenas a abrir o meu presente.

- E quem te deu o direito de mexer na saca? Falamos sobre isso, mas eu não me lembro de dizer que poderia vir aqui sem o meu consentimento e simplesmente abrir.

- É, eu não recebi o seu consentimento. Mas, pelo o que eu li nessa carta aqui, aparentemente eu tenho todo o direito sim. – Harry disse. – Porque é que estava escondendo isso de mim? Não me pensava dar isso nunca?

- Harry, não me olha assim. – Snape disse, reagindo ao olhar de descontentamento e desilusão que o menino tinha. – Eu sabia que isso era para você, mas eu nem sei de quem é, ou o que era.

- Eu acho que sabia perfeitamente de quem era. – Ele disse, abanando a cabeça levemente em negação. – Eu já me apercebi nunca gostou do meu pai, e eu não sei porquê, mas assim como minha mãe, ele me amava. E assim como ela, ele está morto. Isso é a única coisa dele além de uma fotografia. Eu tinha o direito..

Quando Snape nem retorquiu, ficando apenas a olhar o menino, Harry, com a carta em uma mão e pegando o manto com outra, se levantou e começou a andar rápido até ao seu quarto.

- Harry! – O homem chamou, mas não resultou em nada. A porta a fechar se fez ouvir. Ele suspirou, com um estranho sentimento de arrependimento dentro de si. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, ele se preocupava com o menino.

* * *

**1991**

Não fazia muito tempo que Harry tinha feito 11 anos. Ele tinha recebido uma carta de Hogwarts, com a qual ele tinha ficado extremamente entusiasmado, e não percebeu quando Snape não reagiu tão animadamente como ele. Ficou bastante chateado quando, uns dias depois, Snape lhe tinha dito que ele não iria para Hogwarts naquele ano. Pensou que deveria ter haver com o facto de que Snape também não dava mais aulas na escola, sabendo que ele o tinha feito antes de ficar com ele.

Mais rapidamente do que ambos pensavam, Harry ultrapassou essa situação e tudo estava agora normal. Naquela manhã, de sol aberto e pouco vento, Snape tinha dito que ambos iam à Diagon-Al, para comprar alguns itens necessários para Harry começar a estudar, e para Snape lhe dar aulas diariamente.

Com isso, Harry se sentiu de novo animado e satisfeito. Não demorou muito para ambos lá chegarem e tudo o que viu na sua frente o tinha deixado boquiaberto.

As ruas eram bastante estreitas, e os edifícios com todas aquelas lojas eram inclinados, muitos deles em ângulos completamente absurdos que Harry entendeu que, sem o suporte de magia, certamente cairiam.

Primeiramente, compraram a varinha de Harry, que tinha 28 centímetros, feita de azevinho e uma pena de fénix. Em seguida, foram à Flourish and Blotts, onde se demoraram muito mais, para comprar todos os livros necessários. Por último, e depois da imensa insistência de Harry, foram à loja de Quidditch, onde o garoto quase se perdeu no meio de todos aqueles itens que ele achou fascinantes, e onde conseguiu também uma vassoura.

Quando saíram, e agradando mais a Snape, voltaram rapidamente a casa, onde com a pressa, e sob o olhar até que divertido de Snape, Harry se colocou em cima da sua nova vassoura, e tentou voar.

* * *

**Giny -** Ainda bem que gostou, eu fico contente e obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e continua acompanhando! Beijo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**1993**

Estava um dia frio, mas temperatura baixa não se fazia sentir muito dentro da casa. Lá fora, também o pouco sol que tinha estado durante o dia havia desaparecido, dando agora lugar à lua a aparecer no meio de um vasto céu azul escuro.

Harry e Snape estavam ambos dentro de um outro compartimento da casa. Poderia ter sido um quarto se Snape não o tivesse tornado em uma pequena sala para todos os seus ingredientes, plantas e poções. A sala era um pouco escura e, com a exceção da pequena mesa no meio, com duas cadeiras, tudo o que se podia ver eram quatro paredes cobertas por grandes estantes, todas elas com alguns livros, caixas, e frascos com líquidos de cores vibrantes.

Os dois estavam sentados nas cadeiras. Harry tinha um caldeirão ao seu lado e alguns ingredientes. Na sua mão tinha uma pena, e estava preparado para escrever no caderno em cima da mesa. À sua frente, estava Snape, e ele falava.

- Ora, você à dois dias executou a Poção Wiggenweld bastante bem e rápido, então eu acho que podíamos tentar essa hoje. Mas não se sinta pressionado, essa é uma poção bastante avançada, e é normal que não fique bem nas primeiras vezes. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, parecendo entender. – Anote aí então. – O garoto começou a escrever. – Poção do Morto-Vivo. Traz sobre quem o bebe um sono poderoso que dura indefinidamente. Essa é uma poção muito perigosa se não usada com cuidado.

Harry ouviu tudo enquanto Snape continuava a dar as instruções para a poção, atento. Não foi muito tempo depois que a sua voz se fez ouvir.

- Acho que está pronta. – Com isto, Snape tirou os olhos do seu livro, e se levantou, indo verificar o que Harry tinha preparado. Nem um minuto depois, o homem murmurou um 'hum' com um tom de curiosidade, ainda olhando a poção.

- O que é? – Harry pareceu imediatamente desapontado. – Ah, eu sabia que a quantidade de raiz de asfódelo em pó não estava completamente certa.

- Não, não é isso. – Snape olhou para o garoto com um certo ar de estranheza, e os seus olhos estavam agora quase semicerrados. – Está.. perfeita.

Harry sorriu abertamente e Snape retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso também. Estava, inegavelmente, orgulhoso.

* * *

**1 de Agosto de 1995**

_A cama onde estava deitado era extremamente confortável. Os lençóis e almofadas eram brancos e, sem nada por cima do corpo, viu que estava seminu. Sentiu uma mão passar pelos seus cabelos, e dois dedos percorrerem o lado esquerdo da sua face, com um toque gentil. _

_Em seguida, sentiu o mesmo toque a se mover desde o seu pescoço, passando pelo seu peito e estômago nus, parando na sua cintura. Um corpo se aproximou do seu. Esticou a mão para também poder acariciar o tronco do homem na sua frente. Queria o beijar, embora a sua face não estivesse visível. _

_Fechou os olhos quando sentiu que a sua roupa interior estava sendo puxada para baixo, mordendo também o lábio inferior._

_- Harry. – Ouviu murmurar, em um tom rouco. Aquela voz._

O garoto acordou sobressaltado. Tinha os cobertores no fundo da cama e, mesmo dormindo apenas em roupa interior, estava completamente suado. Segundos depois, levou a mão à cabeça. Estava doendo um pouco. Para noite dos seus anos, quando nesse dia tinha feito 15, não parecia uma muito bem dormida. Vendo que passava um pouco das onze da manhã, e sabendo que Snape certamente já estava acordado, pensou em ir pedir uma poção para ele para tentar melhorar a dor de cabeça.

Levantou da cama, ainda se sentindo todo suado e, agora, com o corpo dorido embora não se lembrar de ter feito alguma coisa de especial para isso. Vestiu umas calças de pijama azuis, apenas para não ir para a sala de roupa interior. Abriu a porta e se dirigiu para lá. Ao entrar na sala, viu que o homem estava levantado, de costas para ele, em frente a uma estante de livros.

- Severus? – O garoto chamou. – Será que me podia dar uma poção para a dor de cabeça?

Assim que ouviu a voz dele, Snape se virou para trás. Ficou pouco mais de um minuto inteiro sem dizer uma única palavra, o que estava deixando Harry até um pouco preocupado, com um ar de questionamento. Ia perguntar o que se passava quando o homem finalmente se pronunciou. A sua voz soou baixa e até, um pouco insegura das suas palavras.

- O que.. Harry?

- Sim? – Ele disse, confuso. – Ouviu o que eu falei antes? Se passa alguma coisa?

- Aparentemente sim. – Snape respondeu, desviando os olhos dele e começando a murmurar coisas para si mesmo, ainda que perfeitamente audíveis. – Ele me falou disso, mas.. é demasiado cedo..

- Mas afinal o que se está passando?

- Vai se olhar no espelho.

Harry hesitou um pouco antes de começar a andar em direção à casa de banho. Não sabia qual era o problema, ou porque Snape estava olhando assim para ele. Mesmo assim, fez o que lhe foi dito. Entrando, imediatamente encontrou o espelho, se olhando a si mesmo. Nos primeiros segundos pareceu tudo normal, no entanto, ao se aproximar mais, começou a notar algumas diferenças.

O seu cabelo, embora ainda bagunçado como sempre, parecia estar um pouco maior e, de certa forma, mais negro. As suas feições pareciam mais fortes, o que lhe davam um ar mais maduro, mais velho. Não se conteve em sorrir. Gostava disso. Passou o polegar pelo queixo, e sentiu que a sua pele não estava mais tão macia. Pensou imediatamente que seria barba a crescer. Olhando para o seu tronco despido, não parecia tão magro como sempre, mas sim mais corpulento, assim como seus braços.

O sorriso que ainda mostrava, desvaneceu gradualmente. Embora não poder negar que até gostava daquelas mudanças, estava mais que curioso. Era estranho. Sabia perfeitamente que, mesmo no mundo mágico, mudar assim na aparência, do dia para a noite e sem nada ter feito para isso acontecer, era impossível. Saiu da casa de banho e voltou para a sala, em passo rápido, onde encontrou Snape ainda em pé, mas agora com um livro aberto nas suas mãos, sussurrando algumas frases que lia. Levantou os olhos do livro quando reparou no garoto. Harry, agora bastante perto de Snape e definitivamente mais perto dele do que estava antes de se ir ver ao espelho, notou que também estava mais alto. Os seus olhos não estavam à altura dos do outro homem, apenas por alguns milímetros, o que antes não acontecia. Viu na face do mais velho que ele também reparou.

Snape se sentou no sofá, ao que Harry fez o mesmo, sentando ao seu lado. O livro que ainda estava nas suas mãos se fechou, e o homem ficou apenas olhando o garoto de novo, até que este voltou a falar.

- Me explica o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Você ainda não sabe muito sobre isso mas.. você é um veela.

- Um veela? – Harry repetiu, surpreso e também confuso. – Mas pelo que sei sobre veelas, elas são do sexo feminino, e além disso sua herança tem de vir de sua família, e eu..

- Veelas são geralmente do sexo feminino. – Snape interrompeu. – Mas, embora seja muito mais raro, existem veelas do sexo masculino, como você. Quanto à sua herança, ela vem do seu pai. Sempre foi algo que até hoje foi bem escondido, mas os Potter tiveram alguns ancestrais veela, e o seu pai foi um deles. Claro que seu pai não tinha o sangue totalmente veela, muito menos você. O que não tem nenhuma explicação plausível é o porquê de estar acontecendo agora. Isso não se costuma manifestar tão cedo, não até aos 17 anos usualmente, você tem 15 anos. Nada que eu não vá procurar.

- Tudo bem.. mas o que acontece agora? – Harry perguntou.

- Harry, veelas sempre são.. criaturas bonitas, charmosas, sedutoras.. – Snape clareou a garganta. – isso são coisas que elas quase nem conseguem controlar, é simplesmente algo que faz parte. Também explica as suas mudanças do dia para a noite. A magia dos veelas se acredita ser baseada no fogo, na emoção, no amor. E até são criaturas bastante impulsivas. – Snape parou de falar e desviou os olhos do garoto, fixando eles no chão.

- Mas? – Disse. – Qual é o problema?

- O único problema é que elas têm um companheiro. Harry, quando os veelas encontram o seu companheiro, essa é a pessoa com quem eles vão passar o resto de suas vidas, protegendo de tudo, amar com a maior das intensidades. Porém, eles não podem ser rejeitados por essa pessoa, ou então têm que a encontrar até aos 18 anos. Essa é a idade registada.

- Até aos 18 anos, porquê? E se um veela não encontrar essa pessoa? – Harry reagiu ao ar preocupado de Snape. Não evitou que o seu coração começasse a bater mais rápido, e o seu semblante se tornou um de preocupação também. – Severus, e se eu não encontrar meu companheiro? – O homem mais velho voltou a olhar para o garoto.

- Você morre.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**24 de Agosto de 1995**

Era uma quinta-feira de tarde, e a casa estava bastante abafada, assim como o tempo lá fora. Harry estava metido dentro do seu quarto, e Snape estava sentado no sofá, na sala. Todas as janelas estavam abertas. Severus odiava aquele tempo, preferindo muito mais o Inverno.

Ouviu baterem à porta duas vezes. O homem olhou imediatamente para o lado direito, onde estava a porta de madeira negra, e semicerrou os olhos, estranhando a situação. Nunca ninguém lhe batia à porta de casa.

Se dirigiu até ela, e abriu. Não conseguiu conter mostrar um ar de surpresa.

- Dumbledore. – Disse. – O que está aqui a fazer?

- Severus. – O homem esboçou um sorriso amigável. De mãos atrás das costas, mostrou um olhar expectante. – Será que eu poderia entrar para conversarmos?

Depois de mais alguns segundos a hesitar, Snape finalmente abriu caminho e deixou o outro entrar, fechando a porta atrás dos dois. Ambos em pé, apontou para um dos sofás.

- Ah, obrigado. – Dumbledore reagiu ao seu gesto, e se sentou, enquanto o outro homem fez o mesmo no sofá que estava em frente. – Eu acho que eu nunca entrei em sua casa. Estou velho para me lembrar. É agradável.

- O que o traz aqui hoje? – Snape perguntou, completamente ignorando o comentário. Reparou que Dumbledore fez o mesmo com a sua pergunta.

- Onde está o pequeno Harry? – O homem de barbas brancas perguntou. – Como ele está?

- No quarto dele. E não está pequeno mais, tem 15 anos. Está ótimo.

- Esplêndido. Como o tempo passa..

- Dumbledore, será que poderia me dizer o que veio fazer a minha casa? O que quer falar comigo? – Snape interrompeu, querendo ir direito ao assunto.

- Um novo ano em Hogwarts está começando. – O outro respondeu. Snape fechou os olhos momentaneamente e suspirou. Quando ia retorquir, o diretor não o deixou. – Severus, eu não compreendo porque está tão contra isso. Você nem explicações tem, razões, para não querer que isso aconteça. Além disso, esse é um ano de O.W.L.s, ele tem de os fazer, olhe o futuro do garoto. Não pode simplesmente ficar aqui esses anos todos e aprender somente com você. E eu também gostaria de voltar a te dar o seu cargo de professor de Poções.

- Na minha opinião, nós já falamos disso vezes suficientes. Eu mantenho a minha resposta. E quanto ao que disse por último, por acaso está questionando as minhas capacidades enquanto professor? Porque Harry está se dando extremamente bem.

- E eu não duvido disso, mas sabe perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer. Seria maravilhoso, e era certamente o que seus pais queriam para ele. Harry tem de ir para Hogwarts.

- Eu.. – Snape começou, sendo porém interrompido, mas não pelo diretor. Severus olhou para trás quando ambos ouviram uma terceira voz.

- Eu quero ir. – Harry disse, parado na porta que dava para o corredor. Começou a andar até onde estavam os dois homens, e sentou ao lado de Snape.

- Harry.. – Esse último murmurou.

- Severus, eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu tenho o direito de decidir isso também, e eu quero ir estudar para Hogwarts. E você precisa de aceitar esse cargo de novo. Seria bom para ambos. – Com isto, Snape apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Harry Potter. – Dumbledore disse, olhando o garoto. – Eu sou..

- Dumbledore. – Ele proferiu, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o diretor, que aceitou. – Eu lembro do senhor. – Sorriu.

- Como cresceu. 15 anos, não é? – Perguntou, ao que Harry apenas assentiu. – Boa idade. Quem me dera voltar a ter. Podia fazer tudo. Como você está, bem?

- Eu estou muito bem, senhor, obrigado.

- Voltando ao assunto, está na hora do jovem Harry aqui, ir para Hogwarts. – Disse Dumbledore. – E você, Severus, estamos mais que dispostos para o receber de volta.

- Sev. – O garoto olhou o homem nos olhos. – Por favor. – Demoraram poucos segundos até que Snape assentisse com a cabeça. Harry sorriu abertamente, e o abraçou. Logo em seguida, se levantou do sofá, e correu para o quarto.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois homens, até que foi novamente quebrado pelo diretor.

- Eu vejo que eu estava correto. – Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - E que você acabou por fazer a escolha certa também.

- Do que está falando? – O outro perguntou.

- Ora, quanto a ficar com ele. Ele é feliz aqui. E é perfeitamente visível que ele gosta muito de você. – Com isto, Severus não pode conter o lado esquerdo da sua boca se movendo para cima, por uma fração de segundo, como um sorriso que, mesmo assim, foi notado pelo mais velho na sala. – E que você gosta muito dele também. O que vai contra tudo o que pensava antes de aceitar ficar com ele.

- Tudo bem.. eu posso lhe dar crédito por essa. – Isso fez Dumbledore sorrir. Em seguida, ele se levantou e começou a se dirigir de novo para a porta. Snape se levantou também, seguindo o diretor, que abriu a porta ele mesmo.

Dando um passo à frente, e agora do lado de fora, mas ainda com a mão na maçaneta, voltou a falar antes de fechar a porta.

- Você acabou de tomar a decisão certa de novo, Severus.

* * *

**1 de Setembro, 1995**

Eram nove e meia da manhã. Harry estava na cozinha para pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas acabou por se decidir apenas por um pouco de pão. Sabia que deveria comer mais, mas tinha um nó na barriga que não o deixava. Não conseguia de maneira nenhuma deixar de estar nervoso por ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, era algo diferente para si. Respirou fundo.

Pensou em ir perguntar a Snape se queria que lhe preparasse algo para comer antes de ir. Também queria saber a que horas eles iriam sair de casa, já que tinha ainda algumas coisas para preparar, e verificar se não se esquecera de nada para levar.

Acabou de mastigar o que tinha na boca e pousou o copo de suco, agora vazio, em cima da banca. Andou até ao corredor e abriu a segunda porta à direita, que já estava entreaberta. Sem andar mais para dentro, parou na porta, que sendo totalmente aberta fez um barulho baixo, mas audível, quando bateu na parede. Sem reparar, se encostou ao trinco da porta e ficou a olhar para dentro.

Snape vinha a andar para fora da casa de banho que tinha dentro do seu próprio quarto. Porém, estava como Harry nunca antes o havia visto. No corpo só tinha uma toalha branca, à volta da sua cintura, que o tapava até aos joelhos. Trazia uma toalha, também branca, mas mais pequena na mão direita, e vinha enxaguando os cabelos negros.

Parecia que conseguia reparar em cada ínfimo detalhe só por olhar. Uma mecha dos seus cabelos estava caindo sobre a sua testa e um pouco sobre o seu olho esquerdo, isto sendo imediatamente remediado por Snape com apenas um movimento de cabeça. Ele não tinha feito a barba. O homem passou a língua pelos lábios e o coração do garoto começou a bater incontrolavelmente mais rápido.

Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e reparou no corpo do mais velho. Seu tronco era bem construído, e ele não era muito forte, nem magro. Não pode conter um pouco de surpresa em ver o seu peito quase sem nada, limpo. Pode ver, em todo o seu percurso e tempo real, uma gota de água escorrer desde o seu pescoço, passando por uma veia mais saliente que Snape tinha. Depois, escorrendo pelo seu peito, passando por cima do seu mamilo direito, e voltando a escorrer livremente pelo estômago abaixo, desaparecendo na toalha branca. Harry piscou duas vezes e engoliu em seco, inspirando como se já não respirasse à mais tempo que o normal.

- Hey, Harry. – Snape disse, olhando o garoto parado à porta.

- Desculpa, Severus. – Harry falou, dando um passo atrás. – Eu não queria entrar assim, incomodar, e.. desculpa, foi mal mesmo..

- Ah, não precisa de se preocupar. – Severus retorquiu, fazendo um gesto de real despreocupação e colocando a toalha que tinha antes na mão, em cima da cama. – Tudo bem.

Harry assentiu e ficou, por mais alguns segundos, olhando o homem na sua frente, que ainda tinha a toalha à volta da cintura. Em seguida, apenas saiu rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, um pouco mais de força do que previa. Se encostou a ela e fechou os olhos momentaneamente. A primeira imagem na sua cabeça foi, inevitavelmente, a que tinha visto de Severus. Voltou a abrir os olhos e, sem reparar, deu um sorrisinho torto. Sentia o seu corpo a arder.

* * *

**Black B -** Hey, ainda bem que gostou, obrigada, continua acompanhando!


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**1 de Setembro, 1995**

A quinze minutos das onze da manhã, Harry e Snape, junto com as suas malas, aparataram em frente à estação de King's Cross. Em passo rápido, poucos minutos levaram a chegar em frente a uma parede de tijolos que não apresentava uma cor, mas sim dois castanhos misturados, um mais escuro e outro mais claro. Era óbvio que não era intencional, mas sim a cor única que uma vez fora, a se esbater. De cada lado da parede, um sinal com o número nove, e outro com o dez.

- Faz muitos anos que eu não passo por essa parede. Também pensava que nunca mais iria voltar a passar. – Snape disse, olhando os tijolos. Harry não retorquiu, mas assentiu duas vezes com a cabeça. – Você primeiro.

Olhando uma vez o homem mais velho, o garoto moveu os dedos da sua mão direita, que estava assim como a esquerda segurando o carrinho com as malas, e a apertou com força, como se isso o deixasse finalmente preparado para avançar.

Em poucos segundos, se viu do outro lado da parede. Estranhou quando notou que não sentiu nada, não controlando até em fechar os olhos, embora sempre sabendo que atravessar aquela parede era como se ali nada houvesse. Na parede viu uma placa dizendo 'Plataforma 9¾'. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro enquanto continuou a andar, sabendo que Snape agora o seguia.

A locomotiva que tinha as palavras 'Expresso de Hogwarts' gravadas, juntava as cores preto e escarlate. Enquanto andavam até uma das entradas, a multidão se apinhava a sua volta. Via os sorrisos entusiasmados dos alunos, alguns já com as suas vestes, os abraços dos pais, e os lamentos das mães por verem seus filhos partir. Ainda assim, todos eles com um olhar inegavelmente orgulhoso. Ficava feliz por ter Snape na sua vida, mas isso não diminuía a pontada que sentiu ao ver aquelas situações diante de si. Sentia saudade da sua mãe e do seu pai, e dava tudo para ser um daqueles meninos ou meninas que ainda tinham os dois.

A voz de Snape o tirou dos seus pensamentos, fazendo ele se virar para trás.

- Vamos entrar. Está quase na hora. – Ele disse. O garoto assentiu e ambos entraram no expresso. Dentro, estava igualmente apinhado. Gente andando de um lado para o outro, pedindo licença para passar. Conversas altas de grupos de garotos e risadas de meninas vinham de alguns dos compartimentos já ocupados. Estes, era quase tudo o que se podia ver para além das pessoas.

- Para onde nós vamos? Acho que precisamos de nos apressar, está ficando tudo cheio. – Harry falou.

- Eu sigo para a esquerda. Você, eu diria para seguir para ali. – Snape retorquiu, agora apontando para o lado direito do expresso. Isto fez o mais novo olhar para ele, confuso e com um ar de questionamento. O homem se apressou em voltar a falar. – Sabe que eu não gosto muito de confusão e barulho. Tem um compartimento de professores mais para a frente, perto do compartimento do condutor. Acho que poderia começar a conhecer alguém, conversar. – Harry entendeu, mas parecia ainda um pouco hesitante. – Continua andando mais para o fundo, até não ver mais compartimentos fechados. Aí vai ter um espaço aberto.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, seguindo devagar para a direita, com alguns encontrões pelo caminho e murmurando um baixo 'desculpe' quando um garoto demasiado alto e forte lhe disse para olhar por onde anda.

O espaço não estava completamente cheio, o que o deixou satisfeito. Não demorou muito até se sentar no banco de uma das duas mesas que estavam vazias. De novo, não se podia conter em estar nervoso. Não é como se tivesse tido imensos amigos durante a sua vida e como se tivesse comunicado muito e com muitas pessoas. Sabia que, se alguém estivesse disposto a isso, não era difícil de se tornarem amigos, o mais difícil talvez, é que houvesse alguém querendo. Ainda com tudo isso, estava obviamente entusiasmado, e esperando que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

- Hey. – Alguém disse, tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos com um sobressalto. Seus olhos, que estavam fixos na paisagem verde que se mostrava fora do expresso, se viraram rapidamente para a frente, do outro lado da mesa. Com um sorriso torto, um garoto loiro o observava, com seus olhos cinzentos, parecendo esperar ele dizer algo de volta. Ainda que sabendo ser para si, Harry olhou rapidamente em volta, para ter a certeza que o outro estava falando para si. Duas mesas à frente, viu de relance um garoto negro e uma menina pálida o examinando também. Voltando a sua atenção para o loiro, respondeu.

- Hey.

- Harry Potter. – O garoto proferiu, recebendo um assento de cabeça da parte do mesmo. – _'O' _Harry Potter. Eu reconheci você logo que olhei. Já me estava perguntando quando iria te conhecer, você é famoso para caramba.

- É, parece que sim. – Harry disse, reparando que os outros dois indivíduos ainda o olhavam. – Mas eu não dou muita atenção para isso. Como imagina, não o sou pelos melhores motivos.

- É mesmo. – O loiro levantou momentaneamente uma sobrancelha. – Bem, ainda bem. Aqueles são Blaise Zabini, e Pansy Parkinson. – Apontou para os dois, na mesa mais a frente, e Blaise deu um pequeno aceno enquanto Pansy sorriu. – Eu sou Draco Malfoy. – Estendeu a mão. – Prazer.

- Igualmente. – Harry sorriu, aceitando a mão. – Eu acho que já tinha ouvido falar de você.

- Ah, eu imagino. Você vive com o Snape, não é? É o seu afilhado, ou filho adotado? – Perguntou, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Fiquemos por afilhado. – Harry respondeu, enquanto ao mesmo tempo Draco dizia 'isso', continuando a falar em seguida.

- Pois bem, acontece que eu também. Snape é um bom amigo da minha família, e ele se tornou meu padrinho quando eu nasci. Gosto bastante dele, bom homem. Por isso, como vê, era quase inevitável que nos conhecemos.

- Bem, que bom. Eu não conheço ninguém em Hogwarts, só o Severus mesmo, então é bom conhecer alguém que não seja um professor.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento, e não disse nada. Pouco depois, estreitou os olhos, ainda o observando.

- Você faz exercício? – Perguntou, parecendo realmente curioso. Harry olhou rapidamente para o seu corpo, e retorquiu.

- Não. Porquê?

- Então deve ser genético mesmo. – Draco disse, ainda que em tom baixo, como se estivesse falando para si próprio, e olhando para o peito do moreno, coberto pela camisola. Voltando à realidade, respondeu à pergunta. – Bem, porque a mim me parece um bom pedaço de mau caminho. – Piscou o olho esquerdo.

Harry não se conteve em sorrir. O loiro se levantou e começou a se dirigir de volta para a mesa de onde veio. Reparando que Harry não tinha feito o mesmo, se virou para trás com um ar de questionamento.

- Não vem? – Perguntou. – Agora conhece a gente, não precisa de ficar aí sozinho.

Ainda com o sorriso na cara, Harry se levantou e sentou ao lado de Pansy, que deu um jeito ao se chegar para o lado da janela, dando assim espaço. O loiro rapidamente retomou a conversa que, aparentemente, o grupo estava a ter antes dele chegar. Se sentindo incluído, o nervosismo diminuiu um pouco, vendo a sua situação melhorada.

* * *

- Vejo que já fez alguns amigos. – Snape disse, chegando perto de Harry que estava junto com Draco, Blaise e Pansy, tendo todos saído à pouco do expresso. – Como você está, Draco? Faz um tempo que não te vejo. – Estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar, ao que o loiro aceitou.

- Bem, obrigado.

- Seu pai? E a Narcissa?

- Ah, eles estão bem também. – Draco disse. Colocou o braço à volta do pescoço do moreno ao seu lado. Ele não era tão forte fisicamente como Harry era agora, mas era tão alto como ele. – Não se preocupe com o Harry. Ele agora está em boas mãos.

- Certamente. – Snape deu um pequeno sorrisinho e voltou a falar, agora mais baixo e para Harry. – Se você quiser hoje à noite pode vir aos meu quarto, para falarmos. – O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. – Vejo vocês no jantar. – Assim, se afastou.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, o último primeiranista acabara de ser selecionado. Harry não tinha entrado com eles. Mcgonagall tinha dito, citando Dumbledore, que poderia se sentar onde quisesse para ver a seleção, e que seria chamado logo a seguir. Sentado ao lado de Draco, que estava do seu lado esquerdo e também agora ao lado de três, e em frente a dois primeiranistas, esperava o seu momento.

- Muito bem, e mais uma vez bem-vindos os nossos novos alunos. – Dumbledore se levantou da sua cadeira. – Mas antes de começarmos o nosso maravilhoso jantar, temos mais um novo aluno para selecionar. – Rapidamente começaram os sussurros curiosos. – Estará indo para o seu quinto ano aqui em Hogwarts. Harry Potter. – Agora, além de todos os sussurros, pescoços se esticavam em todas as mesas procurando o garoto.

- Eu te falei que era ele, idiota. – Uma menina na sua mesa, ainda que mais afastada deles, disse para o garoto ao seu lado, isto sendo seguido por um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele. Após isso, Harry se levantou, olhando à sua volta e se dirigindo ao chapéu seletor. Não estava habituado a tudo aquilo.

Dumbledore se sentou e juntou as mãos, observando a situação com um olhar expectante, assim como todos que ali estavam. O moreno se sentou e Mcgonagall lhe colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

_Você é interessante, Harry, _este imediatamente ouviu. _Um pouco de tudo dentro de si. Mas eu gosto quando isto se torna um pouco mais difícil. Você é corajoso e leal aos que o são em relação a si. Mas extremamente determinado, astuto, inteligente, ambicioso e uma certa despreocupação pelas regras. Lembro dos seus pais, não posso dizer que não esteja um pouco surpreendido. Esteja descansado, Harry. Essa casa vai te ajudar a ser grande, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Slytherin._

A mesa das serpentes explodiu em palmas. Draco sorriu abertamente, enquanto Harry saltou do banco e se dirigiu novamente para o lado do loiro, também com um sorriso. Dumbledore piscou duas vezes. Do seu lado direito, Snape batia palmas também, satisfeito ao ver o ar de surpresa do diretor, embora não pudesse negar o seu próprio espanto. Dos professores ali presentes, os dois não eram porém os mais surpreendidos. Incrédulo, Remus Lupin, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não se conseguia deixar de perguntar o como e o porquê.

* * *

Depois do jantar e da sua Sala Comum e dormitório lhe serem apresentados, Harry rapidamente pegou seu Manto da Invisibilidade e tomou as direções que Snape lhe tinha dado para o seu quarto, tentando não se perder.

Chegando alguns minutos depois, bateu à porta duas vezes sendo logo recebido por Snape. Entrou e seguiu o homem para o seu pequeno escritório, onde em cima da mesa estavam duas chávenas.

- Quer um pouco de chá? – O professor perguntou. O moreno assentiu. – Pode se sentar. Só alguns minutos, eu não quero manter você aqui durante muito tempo, logo na primeira noite. – Colocou a bebida nas chávenas e se sentou em frente dele. – Então, o que acha?

- Ah, Severus, é ainda melhor que eu pensava. – Harry respondeu. – Só estou um pouco preocupado com os próximos dias, para me adaptar, ainda vou andar um pouco desorientado com tudo. E perdido, esse castelo é enorme.

- Não se preocupa, eu te ajudo com tudo, sabe disso. E mais, como o Draco disse, está em boas mãos. Ele te ajuda também. Eu fico contente que tenha conhecido alguém antes mesmo de chegar.

- É, eu também, eu estava ficando um pouco nervoso por não conhecer ninguém aqui.

- O que achou dele? – Severus perguntou, dando um gole. – Ele pode ser bastante… interessante. – Com isto, Harry gargalhou antes de retorquir.

- Eu reparei. Bastante peculiar, mas ele é simpático e divertido, eu acho que nos vamos dar muito bem. Certamente não há ninguém como ele, e eu acho que essa é uma das suas intenções.

- Tem razão. – Snape concordou. Os cinco minutos seguintes foram passados com Snape explicando mais algumas coisas sobre horários, aulas e Hogwarts em geral para Harry, que ouvia atentamente. – Agora é hora de ir.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Harry se levantou, enquanto o homem fez o mesmo. O moreno sorriu, e o abraçou. Ele ficou surpreso momentaneamente, mas retribuiu a força.

- Obrigado por aceitar voltar para Hogwarts comigo, Sev.

Snape não disse nada, apenas sorriu também, sentindo que claramente tinha feito a escolha certa. Harry largou o mais velho, estando ainda bem perto dele quando os seus braços voltaram a cair para baixo. Severus ainda tinha o seu pequeno sorriso na cara, enquanto o garoto parecia agora sério, mas também parecendo hipnotizado. Olhava os lábios do outro à sua frente. Este não sabia porquê, ou muito menos o porquê também de não estar falando nada.

Por dois segundos, os seus lábios se juntaram. Porém, se apercebendo imediatamente da situação, Harry se afastou. Inspirou, e os seus olhos se arregalaram. Deu dois passos atrás.

- Oh, Merlin. O que eu fiz? – Se perguntava, olhando o homem que não podia conter a sua surpresa. – Desculpa, Severus. Eu juro, eu não sei o que se passou comigo. Merda, desculpa.

- Harry, não tem problema, eu.. – O homem começou.

- Não tem problema? Por Merlin. Não tente me desculpar, sério, desculpa eu não sei o que me deu. Eu.. eu vou embora, o melhor é mesmo eu ir embora. Boa noite. – Harry rapidamente se dirigiu para a porta e abriu. Antes de a voltar a fechar atrás de si quando saiu, Snape ainda pôde ouvir ele murmurando para si mesmo 'o que você está fazendo, idiota?'.

Agora novamente sozinho, Severus caiu sentado na cadeira. Com os olhos fixos na porta, ficou perdido nos seus pensamentos com dois dedos tocando os lábios beijados.

* * *

**Guest - **Ainda bem que gostou, obrigada por ler e comentar, continua acompanhando!

**N/A -** Eu tenho isso no meu perfil também, mas para quem quiser responder eu gostava de saber : Qual destes shippers gostariam de ver num próximo projeto?

**1 -** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter;

**2 -** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger;


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Harry abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade. Esticou o braço esquerdo e tateou a escrivaninha ao lado da cama à procura dos seus óculos, que rapidamente encontrou. Assim que os pôs, olhou as horas e soube que se tinha de levantar. Olhou em volta e algumas das camas já estavam vazias e desfeitas, com exceção de duas além dele. Se apoiando em ambos os braços levantou o corpo para se sentar na cama e, tinha dormido tanto e tão bem que sentia o corpo todo mole.

Ao fim de dois minutos finalmente tirou as cobertas de cima do corpo e saiu da cama. Uma vez em pé, se esticou e bocejou uma vez mais. O seu cabelo negro estava ainda mais bagunçado que o normal, e só vestia uns boxers pretos. Começou a andar em direção ao banheiro, mas parou no caminho uns segundos depois quando ouviu um murmúrioatrás de si. Ao se virar, viu Draco sentado na sua cama, que era a que estava quase em frente à sua. Ele ainda tinha as cobertas por cima do corpo, tapando até meio da barriga, mas estava de tronco nu. Tinha a cabeça encostada à madeira da cama e os braços cruzados. Enquanto isso, observava Harry de cima a baixo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Harry sorriu de volta.

- Bastante. – Draco sorriu ainda mais, o que o outro não compreendeu ao certo o porquê. Talvez ele estivesse sempre feliz e sorridente. – Posso ir tomar banho com você? – Harry pareceu surpreendido e não respondeu, ficando apenas em pé ainda olhando o loiro. Este riu ao fim de alguns segundos. – Não se preocupa, eu estava brincando. Não te vou comer.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno riu também. Começou a andar de novo em direção ao banheiro e, chegando lá com 5 largos passos, abriu a porta. Antes de a fechar atrás de si, ouviu Draco falar mais uma vez.

- Se você tiver cuidado.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, ambos estavam sentados na mesa dos Slytherin a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Naquele momento, ambos estavam em silêncio. Harry pegou no seu copo de suco de abóbora e levou à boca. Ouviram risos e, imediatamente, ambas as cabeças dos garotos que estavam baixas, olhando para os seus próprios pratos, se levantaram. Mais à frente na mesa, duas garotas que pareciam ambas ter pelo menos treze ou catorze anos, olhavam Harry incessantemente, sorrindo. Este apenas voltou a olhar para a sua comida.

- Sei que não é muito normal para ti, mas vai ter de se começar a habituar. – Draco proferiu, o que Harry não pareceu entender, olhando assim para ele esperando que explicasse. – Ah Harry, você é a novidade. Tem dinheiro, é famoso e o que mais interessa para elas, definitivamente gostoso. Por isso é que eu digo, ainda vai ter muito disso.

- Isso não me interessa muito, sinceramente. – Harry respondeu, ao que Draco logo falou de volta, após uma garfada.

- Que bom, porque muitas delas acredita, só estão à espera que caia numa das artimanhas para lhe tirarem todo o seu dinheiro.

Apenas segundos depois, à beira da mesa passou um grupo de três meninas, parecendo sextanistas e todas elas com o uniforme dos Ravenclaw. Uma delas tinha o cabelo longo, loiro, e que parecia extremamente bem tratado. Seus olhos eram verdes claros e os seus lábios de um tom rosado. Ela era magra, mas definitivamente tinha formas. Ao passar, olhou Harry que olhou ela de volta também, sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno. Querendo ser simpático e retribuir, Harry sorriu e acenou também, o que não passou claro, despercebido a Draco.

- Estive com essa faz um tempo, no ano passado. Acredita… você não quer fazer isso. – Disse.

Não se importando muito com a situação, Harry baixou a mão e voltou a pegar no suco, dando mais um gole e voltando também a comer.

* * *

- Poção do Esquecimento. – Snape proferiu, não dava nem dois minutos desde que tinham entrado na sala com os quintanistas. A maior parte dos alunos se apressou para pousar as suas coisas e preparar outras, tirando o livro. – Abram na página 23 e sigam as instruções. Quero todas elas preparadas dez minutos antes da aula acabar.

- Você parece bem habituado a tudo isso. – Draco disse, enquanto via Harry se movimentando e pegando e preparando tudo para a sua poção. O moreno sorriu.

- É, eu sei. – Respondeu. – Sabe que agora tem as suas vantagens eu viver com o Severus. Ele me ensinou de tudo, claro, mas isto eu pratiquei muito com ele.

O loiro não respondeu mas pareceu entender.

- Não, Ron… Ron, me ouve, isso não é assim… Ronald, olha bem para as instruções.. – Uma garota falava, ao mesmo tempo que estava bem em cima de um menino ruivo. Esse apenas estava calado.

- Eu sugiro fortemente que esteja calada, menina Granger, a não ser que queira fazer a sua casa perder pontos. – Snape dizia, observando ela com o seu olhar penetrante, que imediatamente surtiu efeito.

Draco gargalhou brevemente e baixo, chegando bem perto de Harry para falar.

- Snape era exatamente o que precisávamos. – Com isto, o moreno também sorriu.

Como tinha dito ao início da aula, a exatamente dez minutos para o fim, Snape disse para pararem e que ele iria verificar todas as poções, passando assim pelas mesas e olhando cuidadosamente para cada um dos preparados.

- Se esse é o nível que o vosso antigo professor esperava, então comigo podem esperar exatamente o contrário. – Todos estavam sérios. – Tem algumas poções boas, mas nada de mais. Uma que se destaca. – Uma garota morena ao fundo da sala encheu o peito. – Senhor Potter. – Este sorriu enquanto a garota perdeu todo o orgulho que já tinha ganho naqueles poucos segundos. Piscou duas vezes, engolindo em seco e fechou o punho. Alguns bateram palmas. – Muito bem. – Snape colocou a mão no ombro de Harry por uma fração de segundo.

O loiro não conseguia parar de gargalhar.

- Olha bem para a cara da Granger. É inédito. Ela é sempre a melhor da classe e se enche de orgulho quando ouve o nome dela. Julgando por hoje, ainda bem que agora temos você.

* * *

Passava pouco das dez da noite. Alguns alunos que estavam junto com Harry e Draco na sala comum tinham ido para os seus respetivos dormitórios fazia alguns minutos, sendo que agora estavam sozinhos.

No sofá em frente à lareira, Harry se levanta, o que fez Draco imediatamente intervir.

- Onde você vai?

- Acho que está na hora de ir lá para cima. – O moreno respondeu. Com isso, o outro puxou o seu braço, fazendo ele se sentar de novo, e falando mais uma vez.

- Nem pensar. Ainda é cedo. Além disso… - Dizia. Num movimento rápido, o loiro se levantou e foi até ao pé de uma mesa, mexendo em algo que Harry não conseguia ver, e voltando apenas em alguns segundos. – Temos isso. Firewhiskey. – Mostrou a garrafa ainda por abrir que tinha na mão e voltou a sentar ao lado de Harry.

Abriu, e deu três goles seguidos, entregando a garrafa ao outro garoto em seguida, que pegou nela. Harry deu dois goles e fez uma careta.

- Eu não estou muito habituado a isso. – Disse, com voz rouca, e colocando a mão no sítio da garganta. Draco riu, e voltou a pegar a garrafa, bebendo de novo como se para ele já não fosse uma bebida assim tão forte, e como se estivesse até bem acostumado.

- Então Harry, não sei porque eu não perguntei antes mas me fala. Como foi sua vida? Porque você não veio para Hogwarts aos 11 anos como todos nós?

- Eu não sei bem porque eu não vim, mas o Severus não quis. Foi o Dumbledore que foi a nossa casa esse ano para tentar convencer, e dessa vez resultou. Fui sempre bem ensinado em casa, mas é bom estar aqui. Quanto a minha vida, para falar a verdade era uma merda até aos meus 5 anos. Era bem novo, mas era um escravo e… abusado. Eu acredito que o Severus tenha salvado a minha vida, estou muito grato por o ter a ele. – Harry respondeu, se perdendo nos seus pensamentos por alguns segundos, com um sorriso na cara, até o loiro voltar a falar.

Aí, continuaram por mais um tempo a conversar sobre suas vidas, juntando isso com o Firewhiskey que, surpreendendo Harry e até Draco, ficou muito mais fácil de engolir passado muito pouco tempo de começar a beber, não provocando o ardor, rouquidão e tosse que tinha provocado em Harry ao início.

- E o que acha de mim? – Draco perguntou, depois de uma gargalhada. Viu Harry levantar uma sobrancelha. – Vai, apenas responde.

- Ah, eu… eu gosto de você.

- Não foi muito explicativo, mas eu aceito. Olha eu gosto de ti também. Mas não precisa de agir ainda com alguma timidez. Deixa isso de lado. Pode estar à vontade.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, engolindo mais um pouco da bebida e passando de novo para o outro garoto, que fez o mesmo, deixando agora só alguns centímetros do líquido de cor avermelhada.

- Harry? – O loiro chamou. Ganhando total atenção, se sentou mais perto dele e colocou um braço a volta do seu pescoço, mas apoiado em cima do sofá. Olhando ele nos olhos, continuou. – Sou atraente para você?

Os dois estavam tão perto que o moreno podia sentir a respiração quente do outro garoto e notar claramente o hálito a álcool. Passados alguns segundos, Harry ainda não tinha respondido. Ainda olhos nos olhos, o loiro sorriu brevemente, reparando e, estranhando também, os olhos de Harry passarem para um verde esmeralda mais escuro do que o normal.

- Claro que sim. – Retorquiu finalmente, se aproximando mesmo que sem saber. Nesse momento, Draco juntou seus lábios com os de Harry, começando então um beijo lento entre os dois. Ao abrir um pouco mais a boca, suas línguas se entrelaçaram, e aí tudo pareceu se tornar mais intenso. A mão pálida do loiro pousou na coxa do moreno, subindo até à borda da camisola, e tocando a sua pele por baixo dela. Harry sentiu um arrepio, já que a mão dele estava fria, mas gostou.

Notando exatamente isso, Draco avançou um pouco mais e elevou o corpo, estando em alguns segundos deitado por cima do outro. Desde à algum tempo atrás o moreno vinha sentindo algo estranho dentro de si. Sentia que algo não estava bem, que precisava de alguma coisa. Que estava incompleto, talvez um certo vazio. Ao início pensou que estava apenas aborrecido, e tentou fazer algumas coisas mais, mas isso não resultou. Depois de tudo, apenas sabia que não gostava desse sentimento. Agora, e estranhamente, depois de Draco o ter beijado, se sentiu um pouco mais completo.

Harry colocou ambas as mãos na anca dele, e o mesmo beijo continuou por quase um minuto mais, até que ouviram alguém entrar. Os dois abriram os olhos, e Draco esticou a cabeça para ver para lá da lateral do sofá. Blaise tinha entrado na Sala Comum, e se dirigia para o lado deles.

- Continuamos depois. Fique certo disso. – O loiro disse, se sentando novamente, ao que Harry fez o mesmo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era um domingo de tarde, e lá fora o dia estava cinzento. Como anunciado uns dias atrás por Draco, Seeker e capitão da equipa dos Slytherin, iria selecionar um novo Chaser e também um novo Keeper, já que os dois anteriores já não estavam mais em Hogwarts esse ano.

Vários garotos, incluindo Harry, e algumas garotas tinham aparecido para tentar lutar pelo lugar. Tinham passado apenas alguns minutos desde que o tempo da última pessoa havia terminado, e todos estavam agora esperando, nervosos, que Draco dissesse quem iria entrar para a equipa.

- Tem muita gente boa aqui, não foi uma decisão fácil. Para Keeper, Ian Strauss. – Um menino bastante alto e forte pareceu aliviado e sorriu, e ao olhar para ele, Harry o reconheceu como sendo o garoto com quem ele bateu contra no Expresso. – Para Chaser, Harry Potter. A equipa está feita. Obrigado a todos.

Juntando alguns conformados com outros frustrados por terem perdido a oportunidade de se juntarem a equipa, a maior parte se dirigiu para os balneários, enquanto uns poucos foram para dentro do castelo. Entre esses, estavam Harry e Draco.

- Ah, eu nem acredito. – Harry disse. – Eu sempre quis isso.

- Você se esforçou, mereceu. Teve ali alguns que, sinceramente, nem sei porque apareceram. Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira. – O loiro falou, ao que o outro garoto assentiu com a cabeça brevemente, entendendo.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam entrando no dormitório vazio. Harry se apressou em começar a tirar o equipamento de Quidditch. Numa questão de segundos, estava apenas de boxers.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – Disse, já fechando a porta atrás de si. A água começou a correr e, fora do banheiro, Draco a ouvia. Porém, só naquele momento em que ele estava também retirando a sua roupa, se apercebeu da oportunidade que se apresentava perante si. Sorriu, e andou em direção ao banheiro, abrindo a porta. Harry, que ainda não estava debaixo da água, olhou imediatamente para a entrada. Olhando o moreno de alto a baixo, não pode conter o seu sorriso de aumentar, e também os seus olhos de se arregalarem um pouco. Estava agradavelmente surpreendido. Harry estava nu.

Embora isso, e apesar de Draco o esperar, o garoto não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado, e se o estava escondia isso muito bem. O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si, e nenhum dos dois falava. Naquele momento o único som era ainda o da água. Não tirando os olhos de Harry nem por um segundo, Draco abaixou seus boxers até aos calcanhares e os seus pés fizeram o resto, afastando eles para um canto. Isso revelou a sua ereção a se formar. O moreno sorriu e o outro garoto finalmente quebrou o silêncio, falando numa voz baixa e rouca.

- Posso tomar também?

Não respondendo, mas também não tirando os olhos do loiro, Harry entrou no chuveiro, a água começando a escorrer pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos agora apenas momentaneamente, e seus lábios se afastaram um pouco.

Draco reparou nos olhos do moreno se tornarem de novo, mais escuros que o normal. Isso e a sua boca, lhe serviu como um sim à sua pergunta. Avançou também para baixo do chuveiro, colando o seu corpo com o de Harry. As duas ereções se tocaram, resultando em arrepios em ambos os garotos. As suas bocas se juntaram, e dessa vez, o beijo não começou lento e suas línguas pareciam lutar.

Harry colocou ambas as mãos na nuca de Draco, para que ele afundasse mais o beijo. Quando fez isso, as mãos do loiro agarraram as suas pernas e o levantaram, com mais força do que parecia ter, para que ele as pusesse em volta das suas ancas e o encostou contra a parede. Desceu também a sua boca até ao pescoço dele, onde o mordeu, o que fez o moreno gemer brevemente.

- Você nunca o fez realmente pois não? – Draco perguntou, ao que Harry abanou a cabeça em negação, olhando ele. O loiro começou a passar o seu membro molhado na sua entrada, devagar e sem forçar. – Vamos com calma, não se preocupa. Nem vai doer nada. – Assim ambos passaram mais alguns minutos se beijando e acariciando, com mordidas pelo meio, enquanto Draco ainda passava lá o seu membro, tentando relaxar ele e o deixando também mais excitado. Aí, começou a introduzir ele dentro do outro, e Harry gemeu alto, fechando os olhos. – Está doendo? – Harry negou de novo, mais aliviado e desfrutando do momento.

Ainda bem lentamente, Draco começou a se mover dentro de Harry, ambos agora a gemer, um depois do outro e em uníssono. Apenas alguns minutos depois é que o loiro começou a se mover mais rápido aos poucos, mas não sem reparar na permissão de Harry para isso.

Draco agarrou nas coxas de Harry com força, e estaria cravando as unhas se as tivesse grandes o suficiente. Voltou a juntar os seus lábios com os do moreno, cujos dentes o morderam no lábio superior, o que apenas aumentou a sua excitação. Aí, Harry chegou ao clímax, apenas segundos antes de Draco. Este, saiu de dentro do outro e o largou pouco depois. Satisfeitos, tomaram finalmente banho juntos.

* * *

Era a última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Remus Lupin ia dar naquela tarde. Estava encostado à sua mesa na frente da sala de aula vendo todos os seus alunos do 7º ano entrarem e seguirem para as suas carteiras, parecendo animados ao falarem uns com os outros.

- Vamos lá, entrar e sentar rápido, que a aula já começou. – O professor disse, ainda que com uma postura calma e com um meio sorriso nos seus lábios.

Assim que todos se tinham sentado e estavam agora praticamente em silêncio, Remus se desencostou e começou a falar.

- Muito bem então... como usar todas as maldições com responsabilidade. A Imperio.. – Aí, ele se interrompeu a si mesmo, olhando para uma das últimas mesas da sala. Andou com as mãos nos bolsos até lá, até que quando parou ao lado de dois gémeos ruivos, tirou a mão direita do bolso e a estendeu, enquanto voltava a falar. – Também quero ver o que tão de interessante vocês têm aí. Será que me podem mostrar? – Ambos os jovens se entreolharam. – Vá, agora. Talvez eu devolva assim que averiguar bem do que se trata e o que faz.

Ainda que com um ar desiludido e sem olhar o professor nos olhos, um dos ruivos entregou um pergaminho dobrado, que Remus não abriu.

- Obrigado George. – Agradeceu, guardando o objeto ainda não identificado no seu bolso e voltando para a frente da sala, onde continuou a dar a aula.

Mais tarde, e depois do jantar, Remus se encontrava deitado na cama, praticamente pronto para dormir. Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e, em cima de um livro, estava o pergaminho dobrado que tinha confiscado dos irmãos Weasley e que tinha ali pousado quando chegara ao quarto.

Pegou nele e abriu, mas não viu absolutamente nada escrito, estava vazio. Ficou uns segundos mais olhando o pergaminho e também perdido nos seus pensamentos. Foi aí que pegou na sua varinha e apontou para o meio do objeto.

- _Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._ – Murmurou. Os seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando algo finalmente apareceu no pergaminho, e não pode conter também um pequeno sorriso.

_"Os senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, _

_fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_têm a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO"_

- Merlin, faz tanto tempo… - O homem dizia, passando dois dedos pelo mapa, enquanto o desdobrava. Passou mais alguns minutos olhando o seu conteúdo ao mesmo tempo que gargalhava ao se lembrar dos seus tempos de escola. Porém, de repente, algo fez o seu coração acelerar. – _Lumos._ – Disse, para poder ter ainda mais luz do que tinha. Levantou o corpo para se sentar na cama, e aproximou ambas a varinha e a sua cabeça do mapa, num ponto parado na torre dos Gryffindor. – Peter Pettigrew. Isso não é possível. – Olhou apenas mais algumas vezes para ter a certeza. – _Malfeito feito_.

Remus soube que aquela noite ia com certeza ser passada em branco.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era uma quarta-feira à noite, e Snape tinha mesmo naquele momento voltado para os seus aposentos, tendo acabado o seu jantar. Mas nem dois minutos depois de ter entrado, ouviu batidas na porta. Revirando os olhos e se perguntando quem possivelmente quereria falar com ele, e o que seria tão importante para lhe baterem à porta naquela hora, se dirigiu para lá e a abriu.

Reparando que não era ninguém que o pudesse deixar ainda mais mal humorado, e sim Harry, sorriu abertamente e imediatamente se afastou, como um sinal para que o garoto entrasse.

- Eu ia agora mesmo tomar um banho. – O mais velho disse, assim que Harry como que se atirou para cima da sua cama, se sentando.

- Ah, quer que eu espere? – Perguntou, e viu Snape abanar a cabeça em negação e fazer um gesto com a mão como se não importasse que ele tivesse chegado naquela hora.

- Então, o que faz aqui hoje? – O homem perguntou, enquanto pegava uma t-shirt e calças de pijama com que dormia.

- Só tinha saudades suas. – Harry respondeu, ao que o outro riu. O moreno riu também antes de voltar a falar. – Eu sei que eu te vejo todos os dias, mas eu quero dizer de estarmos só nós os dois. – Semicerrou os olhos quando achou o que tinha dito naquele momento um pouco estranho. Snape, de costas, não conteve em sorrir. – Mas eu também te queria falar algo. – O professor se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou.

- Eu só.. venho me sentindo estranho. Eu não sei bem explicar. Eu sinto que preciso de algo, a maior parte do tempo, e eu não sei o quê. Um vazio. E sinto uma.. não sei, uma ansiedade, é inexplicável. Você acha que tem algo a ver com.. – Harry disse, parando a meio propositadamente.

- Sim, acho. – O outro respondeu imediatamente, sabendo que ele estava falando no facto de ser veela. – Ouve.. eu ainda não encontrei uma explicação do porquê isso tudo está acontecendo tão rápido com você, mais rápido que o normal. Tem uma teoria que os veelas que, em idade tenra, já passaram por muita coisa, e que nunca sentiram muito amor, sentiram a perda e a imensa saudade, que de certa forma sentiram sempre um vazio, estão mais propensas a que tudo isso aconteça mais rápido. Isso pode ser pelo menos parte do que está acontecendo, mas.. isso definitivamente não é algo que se deva ignorar. Está se tornando mais grave. – Harry baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Só tem havido uma coisa que por momentos me faz esquecer isso, e em parte me faz até não sentir isso, e eu não sabia porquê, mas talvez tenha a ver com isso também.. – Harry parecia ter acabado o que ia dizer, mas a sua expressão mostrava que talvez ele não quisesse ter dito o que acabara de falar.

- E o que é essa coisa? – Snape perguntou, com um olhar expectante. O silêncio se instalou por momentos.

- Não é nada. – O garoto disse, olhando para o cobertor na cama. O mais velho pousou a mão no seu braço.

- Harry, sabe que me pode dizer tudo.

O Slytherin pareceu hesitante por mais alguns segundos mas acabou por voltar a falar, ainda que parecendo não saber bem como construir a sua frase.

- Bem, é que.. eu e o Draco.. ele é ótimo, nós acabamos por nos dar extremamente bem, e.. por nos aproximar mais.. e estivemos juntos. Mesmo juntos… - Com isto, Severus não pode conter a sua expressão de se tornar mais severa. Se levantou da cama e se encostou a um móvel, de braços cruzados, ainda que olhando o mais novo.

- Então, você e ele. E foi.. bem.. sua primeira vez com ele, não é?

- Sim, claro que sim.

- Tudo bem. – Severus retorquiu, quase ao mesmo tempo que o garoto acabava de responder. – Então, se melhora o que vem sentindo, acha que isso pode ser um indicativo de que ele é o seu companheiro? Que está gostando dele?

- Eu.. eu não sei mesmo. – Harry respondeu, parecendo confuso e também um pouco desiludido por não ter mais respostas para si mesmo e o que sentia.

- Bem, se ele te faz sentir melhor. – Agora quem sentia algo estranho dentro de si era Snape, e ele não estava gostando. – Olha como o tempo passou..

- Não passou assim tanto tempo desde que… - Harry começou, mas foi interrompido já que o mais velho continuou a falar.

- Eu acho que deveria estar voltando para a sua Sala Comum.

Ainda que estranhando a situação, Harry murmurou um "tudo bem, boa noite", o que Snape disse de volta também, e saiu.

* * *

Era de manhã e, naquele dia, a primeira aula era Poções. Harry estava se dirigindo para a sala onde iriam ter aula dali a alguns minutos, e estava sozinho já que Draco se tinha atrasado. Andando no corredor onde ficava a sala, e perdido nos seus pensamentos, foi contra alguém, e ouviu algo a cair no chão, o que o fez imediatamente voltar à realidade.

Na sua frente estava um garoto cuja estrutura corporal era a mesma que a sua. O seu cabelo estava bagunçado e era cor de fogo. As sardas na sua face se faziam notar e também podia reparar que ele estava um pouco corado. Olhando mais para baixo, viu a sua gravata, que indicava que ele era dos Gryffindor, mal apertada, como se não se importasse como ficava. Se lembrou que era Ron Weasley, da sua turma, em quem aparentemente nunca tinha tirado muito tempo para reparar.

- Desculpe. – Ele disse, enquanto apanhava as suas coisas do chão. Harry ouviu a sua própria voz, dentro da sua cabeça, lhe dizendo "ele até é fofo".

- Não, é culpa é minha. Eu vinha distraído. – O moreno retorquiu, e viu que o ruivo pareceu um pouco surpreendido, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça em seguida, e voltou a andar.

Harry seguiu em frente também, mas não sem olhar para trás uma vez mais, observando ele parar, não muito longe, ao lado de um garoto de cabelos castanhos, e que parecia extremamente tímido, que sabia dar pelo nome de Longbottom, gostando quando Ron também olhou para trás.

Perto de uma hora depois, todos estavam sentados ouvindo Snape explicar uma poção, e apontando para o quadro. Harry, como sempre estava sentado ao lado de Draco. Olhou para trás, e parou de novo em Ron, que estava apenas a uma mesa dele, e que levou alguns segundos a reparar que estava a ser observado.

Assim que finalmente estavam ambos olhando um para o outro, Harry atirou um pequeno papel para a sua mesa. O ruivo pareceu estranhar, mas abriu.

_Hey Ron,_

_é Ron mesmo, não é? Desculpa o de à pouco. E desculpa se for demasiado direto ou indelicado, mas gostava de te conhecer melhor. Penso que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados,_

_Harry. _

Ron voltou a olhar para ele, e apenas sorriu, com a face corada.

- A minha aula não serve para mandar bilhetes, de qualquer espécie, senhor Potter. – Harry se virou imediatamente para a frente, vendo que Snape o estava observando. – Menos 5 pontos para os Slytherin.

O moreno o olhou os olhos com um ar de questionamento, mas assim que os seus olhares se encontraram, Snape desviou o seu. Harry apertou o punho. Não levou muitos segundos para saber exatamente o porquê de tudo aquilo.

* * *

Dumbledore estava sentado no seu escritório. Com os braços pousados na mesa e as mãos juntas, o seu corpo relaxado estava encostado na sua grande cadeira, assim como a sua cabeça, e os seus olhos estavam fechados. Tudo estava silencioso.

O diretor abriu imediatamente os olhos assim que ouviu seis batidas fortes e rápidas na sua porta. Alguém deveria mesmo estar querendo falar com ele.

- Entre. – Ele disse, vendo assim Lupin passar pela porta e andar até ele em passos largos. – O que se passa Remus?

Este atirou um pergaminho para cima da mesa do diretor, que ficou olhando ambos alternadamente até que o professor voltasse a falar.

- Eu confisquei isso dos gémeos Weasley faz um tempo atrás.

- Não parece ser nada de importante, então porque parece estar tão exaltado? – Dumbledore perguntou, pegando o objeto. – Deve ser apenas mais uma das brincadeiras deles, sabe como são.

- Dumbledore, isso era meu. – Remus retorquiu, ao retirar a varinha do bolso e apontar para o pergaminho. – _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. _

O mais velho olhava enquanto todo o seu conteúdo ia aparecendo. Em seguida, olhou para o outro homem, com um ar curioso.

- Era meu, do James, do Sirius e do Peter. Isso era o que nos costumávamos chamar uns aos outros. É o Mapa do Maroto. Abra. – Continuou. – Isto mostra o que todos estão fazendo, e onde cada pessoa está em Hogwarts, a todos os minutos, de todos os dias.

- Inteligente. – Dumbledore falou, não contendo o seu espanto ao ver tudo dentro do mapa.

- Eu sei que provavelmente vai achar que eu estou louco, mas não é verdade. Eu sei como é que isto soa, mas eu venho pensando nisso, verificando vezes sem conta no mapa, e agora eu tenho a certeza. O Mapa nunca mente, Dumbledore. Eu vi o nome dele aí.

- O nome de quem? – O homem perguntou, quase ao mesmo tempo que Remus respondia à sua pergunta.

- Pettigrew.

- Ele está morto, Remus.

- Todos nós pensamos que ele estava morto, mas ele não está. Eu vejo ele nesse mapa, todos os dias, cada vez que olho e procuro. Algumas vezes está sozinho andando pelo castelo, mas a maior parte das vezes está na torre dos Gryffindor, perto do Ron Weasley e os colegas, o Longbottom, o Thomas, o Finnigan. Ele está bem vivo, e aqui no castelo. Eu lembro que quando eu comecei a dar aulas aqui, o Ron me mencionou que tinha um rato como animal de estimação. Mas eu nunca pensei, como eu podia pensar numa coisa dessas Dumbledore? – Remus dizia, andando de um lado para o outro.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que o diretor voltou a falar, em um tom baixo e hesitante.

- Isso quer dizer que... o Sirius…

- Ele está inocente. Ele não teria feito uma coisa assim. O Sirius está em Azkaban por algo que não fez, e o Peter deixou ele ficar lá a apodrecer, assim como ele entregou o James e a Lily ao Voldemort. Algo tem de ser feito. – A sua respiração estava bastante acelerada, e as suas mãos estavam agora apoiadas na mesa do diretor, olhando ele nos olhos.

- De fato, você tem razão. – Dumbledore disse, se levantando. – Nós vamos corrigir tudo isso, Remus. Não se preocupe.

* * *

**Eloisa (Guest) - **Hey, obrigada pelas reviews, eu fico contente que esteja gostando, e continua a acompanhar! De novo, obrigada! Beijo


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era hora do jantar e, assim como todos, Harry estava no Salão Principal. Ao seu lado, Draco falava de qualquer coisa a que, pela primeira vez, o moreno não prestava muita atenção. Esta estava porém concentrada na mesa dos Gryffindor, notando quando Ron se levantou da mesa e começou se dirigindo para a saída.

Instintivamente, pousou os talheres e se levantou da mesa, o que imediatamente fez com que Draco parasse de falar, e ficasse com um ar confuso, mas em poucos segundos apenas encolheu os ombros e voltou a comer. Harry andava a passos largos atrás de Ron. Assim que ambos tinham saído do Salão, e sabendo que o ruivo ainda não tinha reparado que alguém estava no seu encalço, decidiu o chamar.

- Ron!

Este logo olhou para trás, com uma sobrancelha erguida já que não reconheceu a voz, mas assim que viu Harry as suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas. O moreno chegou bem perto dele.

- Hey Potter. – O ruivo disse, olhando para as suas próprias mãos.

- Pode me chamar de Harry. – Com isto, Ron apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Harry deu mais um pequeno passo à frente, e notou o outro garoto prender a respiração. – Desculpa ser tudo muito repentino, é só que.. eu gostei de você. Mas se isto for tudo apenas um grande erro meu, por favor, me fala agora.

O silêncio se instalou por momentos e nenhum dos dois se moveu também, até que Ron apenas abanou a cabeça em negação e Harry sorriu, satisfeito.

- Não precisa de ficar envergonhado. Olha para mim. – Harry colocou a mão no queixo do Gryffindor, e levantou levemente, até que ele o olhasse. Aproximou também a sua face do pescoço dele, para em seguida o olhar novamente, e inspirou, sentindo o seu cheiro distinto, como se fosse o seu perfume exclusivo. – Eu disse que queria te conhecer melhor... acho que isto agora se pode classificar como sendo isso…

- Definitivamente. – Ron murmurou. Harry não hesitou mais e juntou os seus lábios com os dele. O beijo durou alguns segundos, mas foi interrompido pelo ruivo, que se afastou um pouco, sem olhar o Slytherin nos olhos.

- Talvez um pouco rápido demais? – Harry perguntou, ao que Ron assentiu. – Sem problema. Eu vou deixar você ir… onde quer que seja que estava indo. Quando quiser falar… só me dizer algo. – E piscou o olho, voltando para o Salão.

O ocorrido há apenas um minuto atrás estava, obviamente, ainda nos seus pensamentos. Mas de alguma forma ele se sentia mal. Não sabia exatamente a razão, mas queria saber o porquê de querer ter ido ter com Ron, e avançar as coisas tão rápido. Talvez por querer tentar sentir algo, tentar começar algo que estava faltando. Mas ele queria mais razões. Algo mais convincente, algo que pudesse explicar. A única outra coisa que o explicava e que ele podia pensar naquele momento era, porém, que Ron era fofo. E isso não significava nada.

* * *

Snape estava apenas a alguns metros da porta dos seus aposentos, quando alguém o fez parar ao agarrar o seu braço. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu Harry parar também.

- Eu preciso de falar com você.

O homem não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto para o garoto o seguir para dentro. Fechando a porta atrás de ambos, sem sequer olhar para Harry, Snape passou ao seu lado, andando para ao lado da cama e parecendo de certa forma procurar algo com que se ocupar.

- Vai em frente. – O homem estava de costas.

- O que se passa connosco? – O moreno perguntou, ao que o outro não hesitou em responder, com uma gargalhada breve e seca antes de falar.

- Eu não sei o que quer dizer com isso.

Harry não estava apreciando nada o fato de que se estava sentindo totalmente ignorado e também como se o que se estivesse falando e como estava agindo sobre o assunto fosse algo que não fazia o menor sentido, enquanto ele sabia bem que fazia sim. Snape era a única pessoa que ele tinha para a vida, com quem sempre teve a certeza que podia contar, então porque é que agora ele estava o fazendo sentir que não? Porque é que ele o estava de certa forma afastando? O fato é que tudo isso o estava magoando, mais do que ele podia imaginar. E iria confrontar Snape sobre isso. Em dois passos largos, chegou perto do mais velho e voltou a agarrar no seu braço fazendo ele se virar para si.

- Eu estou falando com você. – Disse, num tom firme e com o ar mais sério com que Snape alguma vez o havia visto. – Não se faça despercebido. Porque é que ficou frio comigo de um dia para o outro? Porque é que me tirou pontos naquela aula?

Snape voltou a dar uma gargalhada seca, o que de certa forma irritou Harry, que cerrou os dentes, ouvindo ele falar.

- Harry, eu acho que o que eu fiz é perfeitamente compreensível e aceitável. Eu sei que sempre viveu comigo, eu sei que temos uma outra relação, mas aqui eu também sou seu professor, e eu não te posso dar benefícios, os quais não dou aos meus outros alunos. Minha aula realmente não serve para mandar notas para o seu namorado, ou quem quer que ele seja, e isso serve tanto para os outros como para você.

- Primeiro, o Ron não é meu namorado. Segundo, tudo bem, sou um aluno que cometeu um erro e você tirou pontos, mas também não aja como se fosse só isso que se está passando aqui. Você ficou frio comigo, estranho. Se afastou de mim. E isso me magoa Severus. – Com isso, o homem quebrou o contacto de olhar com Harry, e fixou os olhos no chão.

- Eu acho que está exagerando. – Snape respondeu, e Harry estreitou os olhos.

- Exagerando? A única maneira de pensar que eu estou a exagerar seria se esse seu afastamento fosse totalmente intencional, e ao contrário de mim isso não o magoasse nem um pouco. – O moreno retorquiu. – O que honestamente, não posso dizer que também não me magoe. Sabe o que eu acho, Severus? – Este último ficou em silêncio, um sinal de que o garoto podia continuar. – Eu acho que está com ciúmes.

- Desculpe? – Severus voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Ciúmes. Você sabe que ficou diferente comigo quando eu te contei sobre mim e o Draco, e eu vi a sua expressão, como você agiu comigo, depois do que se passou na aula. Se tiver uma explicação mais plausível, que faça sentido, então fala. – O garoto dizia. Um sorriso se formou na sua face, e deu outro passo em frente, colando o seu corpo ao do homem, sentindo a respiração dele saindo mais descompassada por meio dos seus lábios entreabertos. – Mas se eu estou certo… não deveria ter escondido isso de mim… - Devagar, pegou na mão de Snape, que se juntou com a dele sem qualquer demonstração de hesitação.

- Harry.. – Severus murmurou. Em seguida, olhou para baixo, observando a outra mão do mais novo pousar em cima das suas vestes pretas, e desapertar os botões um a um, de cima a baixo, até que tudo estivesse aberto, e a t-shirt que tinha por baixo fosse revelada. Viu também Harry, ainda com o sorriso na cara, largar a sua mão e tirar a camisola castanha, o que deixou a parte de cima do seu corpo sem nada. O professor fechou os olhos por um segundo e, na tentativa de voltar a murmurar o nome de Harry, apenas conseguiu sussurrar as primeiras duas letras.

O Slytherin aproximou a boca da orelha do mais velho, ao mesmo tempo que com um movimento gentil, lhe retirou as vestes pretas que caíram aos seus pés.

- Eu te quero, Sev. – Disse, numa voz rouca. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. – Você me quer?

Snape inspirou, como se tivesse prendido a respiração desde que Harry se tinha aproximado e, logo em seguida, colocou as mãos nas ancas do garoto, não o trazendo para mais perto porque isso era impossível, mas sim prensando os seus corpos um contra o outro. Sem falar nada, juntou os seus lábios com os do moreno, com força, num beijo que começou selvagem, onde suas línguas imediatamente se entrelaçaram também. Harry entendeu que essa era a sua resposta.

Logo em seguida, e em movimentos mais rápidos, combinando com a intensidade dos toques e do beijo, o garoto tirou a t-shirt que Severus ainda tinha vestida em três segundos. Quando essa já estava no chão, ao lado da sua própria camisola e das vestes pretas, atirou o homem para cima da cama feita, caindo também deitado por cima dele. Apoiou os joelhos na cama, para que pudesse levantar um pouco o corpo. Começou então um trilho de beijos desde a boca de Severus, seguindo pela mandíbula, pescoço, peito, mamilos, estômago, até chegar na borda das calças. Desapertou as suas próprias calças e as jogou para longe, fazendo o mesmo com as do professor em seguida. Mais lentamente, abaixou os boxers dele, revelando bem na sua frente o pénis ereto de Severus. Harry sentiu o calor se espalhar ainda mais por todo o seu corpo.

Olhou para cima. Aí, os olhos negros de Snape encontraram a íris esmeralda e penetrante de Harry, que mordeu o lábio, e isto deixou o outro ainda mais louco. O moreno voltou a olhar para o membro do homem. Pegou na sua base com a mão direita e, lentamente, começou a meter ele até onde conseguiu dentro da sua boca. Severus gemeu e colocou a mão nos cabelos negros do garoto. Este não conseguia nem explicar o efeito que aquele gemido tinha tido. Era como um espasmo de prazer. Começou a chupar ele, com força mas com cuidado, também com vontade, envolvendo a língua, vendo Snape ficar mais louco a cada segundo e cada gemido apenas lhe dava mais vontade. O mais velho não sabia como Harry estava conseguindo estar fazendo aquilo por vários minutos sem nem perder um pouco da intensidade. O Slytherin usou a sua mão como uma extensão da sua boca, e assim ela se movia para cima e para baixo, com a mesma rapidez que a sua boca engolia o pénis. No meio de gemidos, Severus avisou que estava a chegar ao clímax, o que aconteceu não muitos segundos depois, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava o cobertor da cama com força.

Pouco depois, Harry se levantou por momentos. Sendo observado por Snape, que ainda estava na mesma posição, tirou os seus boxers pretos e, em seguida, tocou no próprio membro ereto. Foi a vez do homem sorrir, e também passar a língua pelos lábios.

- Abra a primeira gaveta. – Sussurrou. – E tire o frasco que aí está. – Assim que o moreno fez o que ele tinha dito e ficou olhando o frasco com um conteúdo transparente, o professor falou de novo. – Lubrificante. Vem.

Assim que Harry voltou a subir para cima da cama, agora com o frasco de lubrificante nas mãos, foi Severus que pegou, abriu, e meteu lubrificante no garoto. Foi a vez de ele gemer. Assim, o moreno pegou nas pernas do homem, afastou elas um pouco e meteu uma em cada um dos seus ombros. Aí, começou a meter o seu pénis dentro da entrada dele, lentamente, até que tudo estivesse dentro. Ambos gemeram em uníssono. Severus arqueou o corpo. Pouco depois, Harry tirou as pernas dele dos seus ombros, e se deitou em cima, mesmo sem sair de dentro do homem, com uma mão apoiada na cama e outra nas costas dele, para que as ancas dele ficassem um pouco levantadas e facilitassem o movimento.

As estocadas estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidas, indo cada vez mais fundo, e os gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos. Eles estavam se olhando nos olhos, o que de certa forma tornava aquilo ainda mais especial para eles. Um beijo selvagem e sensual se iniciou de novo entre ambos. Um gemido mais alto e mais longo da parte de Harry, junto com ele enterrando a cabeça no pescoço de Severus, indicou que ele tinha chegado ao clímax, dentro do homem. Ficaram na mesma posição por mais algum tempo, ouvindo as suas próprias respirações descompassadas.

Pouco depois, se meteram por baixo do cobertor, sorrindo um para o outro. Harry nunca se sentira tão bem, tão relaxado. Em poucos minutos adormeceu. Severus, do seu lado, ainda não dormia. Pensava no quão louco, no quão irracional aquilo era. Mas também no quão bom, libertador. E a verdade é que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry.

* * *

**Eloisa (Guest) - **Espero que tenha gostado, obrigada por ler e comentar, continua acompanhando!


End file.
